A Thousand Miles
by xXxJaceInWonderlandxXx
Summary: "Percy was her rock, Annabeth realized. Without him, she was lost, stranded at sea without a lifeboat. Of course, that didn't mean that she couldn't swim back to the shore eventually. " Percabeth One-Shot!


**I hate this story, I really do. But my best friend Zoe (aka ZoeChase) forced me to post it because apparently it made her laugh. I'm not sure why- I almost cried while writing it- but I hope everyone enjoys it nonetheless, whether you laugh or cry. It's my first time writing Percabeth, so please, cut me some slack. =)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

Sunday nights had become a ritual for the two of them. Every Sunday night, Paul would clear out of their apartment and Annabeth would come over. And she and Sally would cry together for a couple hours, as it was the only time to let themselves be free. The rest of the week they had to hold themselves together, to go about life as usual.

So it goes without saying that Annabeth both loved and loathed Sunday nights.

This particular Sunday, however, she wasn't able to make it over to Sally's until much later than usual. Annabeth had been holding in her tears much longer than usual, and finally she had broken down in the middle of a street, causing a few elderly ladies to ask her if she was alright.

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

Annabeth had straightened up, wiped away her tears as she thanked the ladies for their concern, and walked away. Because that's who Annabeth Chase was. Brave, talented, and strong. Not the fragile girl she was acting like.

By the time she got around to knocking on Sally's door, it was a quarter past nine. Sally had opened the door, tears evident on her cheeks as well. The two had sat and cried as if they were watching a particularly tragic soap opera.

But unlike a soap opera, this was real.

After all of the tears had finally begun to dry, Annabeth began to speak in a dry, croaky voice. She mumbled on about useless things- her and Percy's first kiss, what the weather was like outside, how her family was doing. Sally listened patiently, knowing how hard it was on the girl. But then came the time that both of them hated- the time where Annabeth asked the same dreaded question she did every Sunday.

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

"Do you think he still remembers me?"

Sally would always assure Annabeth that yes, Percy certainly remembered her, but tonight that didn't seem like enough. So, with a sigh, Sally began to talk more than she ever had since Percy's disappearance.

"Annabeth, did I ever tell you what happened after Percy and you went on your first date?" After the girl had shaken her head no, blonde curls flying everywhere, Sally continued, "He came home and asked me to slap him. Because, he said, there was no possible way that a girl so beautiful, smart and talented as you could ever like someone like him. I'm not telling you this to make you cry. I'm telling you this because Percy truly, genuinely loved you. And if you truly love someone, you never forget them."

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

Annabeth had smiled through her tears. "Seaweed Brain. Only he would ask his own mother to slap him."

"Over you, nonetheless." Sally said, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "His face would light up like he smelt blue chocolate chip cookies every time he saw you. And you know that being compared to his cookies is no small thing."

At this Annabeth had laughed, a genuine laugh that rang through the room. It was something Sally hadn't heard in so long that she almost forgot how it sounded. But now it was back, and in Sally's opinion, it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard.

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't..._

"I just wish we could contact him." Annabeth sighed, flopping back into a pillow. "But even stupid Iris Messages don't work. I honestly don't know what to do anymore."

"Well, at least you have all of the memories." Sally reassured Annabeth. "And he'll come back eventually, you'll see."

Annabeth had sighed, then gotten up from the couch. "I should be going now. Thanks Sally." And so she left the apartment, holding her head up much higher than she did two hours ago.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

If anyone had happened to see Annabeth Chase walk out of Sally's apartment that Sunday night, they would have not ever realized that she was the crying, red faced girl that had staggered in before. Because now Annabeth knew that Percy would never truly leave her. And that made all of the difference in the world.

Of course, she still missed Percy. She wanted him by her side this instant, to place his coat around her shoulders and laugh when she shook it off, remarking that chivalry was already dead, so he didn't even need to try any more.

It was getting late, so Annabeth began to hurry, glancing in alleyways for monsters as she went.

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder..._

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by

Percy was her rock, Annabeth realized. Without him, she was lost, stranded at sea without a lifeboat. Of course, that didn't mean that she couldn't swim back to the shore eventually. It would take time, and courage, and patience, but Annabeth was up for the challenge. And heck, even if she couldn't make it, Percy was the son of the Sea God. He'd swim out and meet her halfway.

Halfway. Annabeth liked the sound of that. She would walk a thousand miles, and he would walk a thousand miles, and they'd meet each other eventually. Because they were Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain, and there was nothing on this Earth that could keep them apart.

_'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight_

* * *

**Hmmm... let me read through it again to see if my opinion has changed... nope. I still hate this. But you know what would make me feel a lot better? (Here's a hint- it starts with R and ends with EVIEW PLEASE!)**

**CC and Flames both welcome, but Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-Jace =)**


End file.
